


不给钓到金枪鱼的团子一点爱的奖励吗？

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	不给钓到金枪鱼的团子一点爱的奖励吗？

“我回来了……”

 

开门的一瞬间，松冈几乎被海水的咸腥味呛了一个踉跄。

 

捂着鼻子再往里探头看，一只黑黑的团子，穿着条纹T恤和浅咖色短裤，抱着钓竿侧身蜷在玄关的地毯上，露出一大片可口诱人的后背，脚边还放着一个红色的水桶。

 

那个笨蛋，又钓到金枪鱼了。

 

 

松冈先把水桶提进厨房，又把鱼倒进水池，再给樱井发了一条智君回来了的短讯，最后回头去专心致志地料理这个一声不吭又跑去通宵海钓的小崽子。

 

突然消失整整两天毫无音讯，这个人真的把自己当做国民偶像的队长吗？

 

松冈想起前一天樱井急的焦头烂额的样子。

 

而且都是37岁的人了，居然还能这样毫无防备地睡死在前辈家门口。肯定是回来之后发现手机里全是满世界找他的弟弟们发来的短讯和未接来电，害怕被教训就跑来他这里明目张胆地撒娇耍赖……

 

可惜这次我也救不了你了。

 

因为我也很·生·气·啊。连恋人都不知会一声就玩消失这件事。

 

 

怀里的钓竿被拿走的时候小团子就醒了。他慢悠悠地吐着气，八爪鱼一样环住松冈的脖子。松冈弯着腰把钓竿放到一边，把糯米球揽进怀里一把抱了起来。

 

“呜……松兄……？你回来啦……你才回来啊……我等了好久了。”

 

你还抱怨起我来了？

 

“那你又去哪儿了？”松冈反问。

 

大野嗫嚅道：“就……那样嘛，钓鱼、钓鱼。”

 

“钓了多久？”

 

“就七八个小时吧。”

 

“嗯？”松冈竖起眉毛。

 

大野智咽了口唾沫，缩了缩脖子，改口道：“十来个……绝对没超过二十个小时！我保证！”

 

松冈都不去看他心虚的样子，淡淡道：“不说实话的话，我立马把你的鱼扔进下水道。”

 

“别！别扔……我好不容易钓到的。”大野智立马认怂，“三十多个小时。……可！可那是因为出海的地方太远了路上就花了将近十个小时……”

 

松冈把人朝下摁在沙发上，朝那被包裹在短裤里浑圆有料的屁股甩了一巴掌。大野智被这一巴掌打的整个人都蒙圈了，一下子大脑和身体一起卡了壳。而松冈忽然又觉得不解气，索性一把脱了他的裤子，直接照着细嫩的软肉一点都不心软地打了下去。

 

仿佛被响亮又羞耻的声音给惊醒了，大野智从脸颊一直红到了耳根，奋力地挣扎起来：“你……你打我！你还打我……”

 

想说的两个字太羞耻了，他话到嘴边又吞了回来。说出来就好像承认了自己都是快四十的大人了还被前辈打了屁股的事实一样。

 

小团子把头紧紧的埋进臂弯之间，自己有错在先也不敢哭，只是呜呜的叫着。松冈打了几巴掌，看那白皙又绵软的小屁股整个变得红彤彤的，也就收了手，去了厨房准备工具料理金枪鱼。

 

过了一会大野智才敢抬起头，灰溜溜地提上了裤子。他又屁股疼坐不下，只能继续趴在沙发上什么事都不能做。

 

厨房里响起了熟悉的刀具碰撞的声音。松兄是要片生鱼片了吗？那看起来松兄还是没有真的生他的气呀。

 

大野智摸着鼻子，心里又开始不安分起来。很快他做好了心里建设，一瘸一拐的跑到厨房，声音黏糊糊地撒娇：“可我都钓到了金枪鱼哎！都不能给我一点奖励吗？”

 

“奖励？”

 

这个人居然还敢来惹他？

 

看着大野智死不悔改的样子，松冈昌宏不怒反笑：“好啊，你过来。我好、好、奖、励、你。”

 

 

这种情况是大野智一万个没想到的。

 

手被拷在沙发上，嘴里含着口球，前面被束缚着，屁股里也被震动着的按摩棒给塞的满满的。只拷他一只手是看穿了他不敢造反乱动吧。他抬起泪湿的眼眸看向对面，松冈把他那条漂亮的金枪鱼摆在砧板上，手里娴熟地挥舞着他带来的那把刺身包丁。

 

这……这是奖励？

 

他含糊地叫着松冈。后者闻声停下手上的活，抬起头来，猝不及防地与那双含媚的眼睛对上。他感觉自己一直勃起着的下身瞬间硬的更加难以忍耐了。

 

啧，就知道不应该看他的。

 

松冈权当是在苦修了，重新低下头去处理剩下的一小半鱼肉。大野看他又不管自己了，于是委屈加委屈叫的更凶了。

 

这个人唱歌的时候，说话的时候和做爱的时候，居然是完全不一样的三种声线。

 

终于他片好了所有的鱼肉，忍的太厉害让他像是上了蒸笼一样大汗淋漓。后半段的鱼肉切的实在是大失水准。松冈摇摇头，走过去摘掉了大野嘴里的口球。

 

“呜……松兄……”

 

委屈的眉毛都揪在一起了。小八字眉。真可爱。怪不得大家都喜欢欺负他。

 

“舒服吗？”松冈蹲下来平视着他，“这奖励喜欢吗？”

 

大野忽的一下炸了毛：“不喜欢！一点都不舒服！”

 

“可你前面硬的很夸张呢。被绑的这么紧，还是搞的湿哒哒的……”松冈伸手弹了一下极其精神的小小智，“连我的沙发都弄脏了。”

 

大野狠狠地哆嗦了一下，声音奶声奶气像是要哭一样：“别、别碰……”

 

松冈话锋一转：“为什么回来先跑到我这里来？要第一个请我吃金枪鱼吗？”

 

大野不明白为什么忽然聊到了这个，但还是讨好地笑起来：“那当然啦！要不是为了松兄我都不会去那么远的地方钓鱼呀。所以快解开我我们先吃鱼吧不然就不新鲜了——”

 

是被这阵势吓惨了吧。不爱说话的人都一口气说了这么多。

 

“好啊。”松冈点头，“一起吃生鱼片吧。”

 

然后大野的笑立刻就僵了。

 

“松兄……松兄，”他小心翼翼地提醒，“拿钥匙就行了……手铐解不开手铐的。”

 

这回换松冈噗嗤笑了出来，摇了摇手上的手铐，二话不说，利落地把大野的手脚都分开拷牢。

 

“……哈？”大野的反应又慢了半拍，难以置信地抬起头望着松冈，却一时失了语，“哈？”

 

松冈手里拿着装有生鱼片的碟子，露出了一抹不明的微笑。大野下意识地打了个寒颤，想往后躲，却被手铐无情的约束在原地。

 

 

“呜——好冰……”

 

被冰块冷却过的生鱼片一片片的覆在他身上。从乳头到肚脐，连绵又充满艺术感的叠放了一大片。

 

啊……那是吃的！吃的！用来做寿司的！好吃的寿司的！

 

但是他却怎样都不舍得扭动身子甩落这些生鱼片。呜。那可是他辛辛苦苦钓来的金枪鱼——

 

松冈看着他眼角含泪愤愤不平却不敢挣扎，心想这小团子也太容易看透了。很快他心里又火大起来：真是想不透在大野心里他和鱼哪个更重要！

 

“说好了要请我吃金枪鱼的……智君要先从哪里请呢？”

 

呜……松兄突然好可怕。表情更阴沉了。

 

松冈隔着透明的生鱼片揉按着大野胸前两粒乳头，直到把那两粒樱珠揉到熟透。大野呜呜地打着颤，松兄太用力了，生鱼片都快揉碎了……

 

“啊，生鱼片都热了。作为容器智君可真是不合格。”松冈收了手，重新夹了两片冰凉的生鱼片换上去。乳尖被揉捏的又烫又敏感，大野被冰的整个人一个激灵。

 

“先从哪里吃比较好？”松冈问道。

 

大野咬着嘴唇无声的反抗。然而看到松冈渐渐眯起的眼睛，他还是一秒认怂了。

 

“肚……肚脐……”

 

松冈得到了预料中的答案，便从他双腿之间插进去，俯下身去用舌头卷起封住那人肚脐的鱼片。囫囵吞下去之后，他的舌头就在敏感的小洞里转起了圈。

 

被分开四肢铐住，连捂嘴都做不到。大野又觉得羞耻，便咬紧了嘴唇。松冈听到他喘息的声音小的异常，抬起头看过去，啧了一声：“不准咬嘴唇。”

 

大野刚极不情愿地松了牙上的劲，就被后穴突然的插入给逼出一声惊喘。

 

“礼尚往来。”松冈又插进去一根手指，“我也得请智君吃生鱼片啊。”

 

为什么他要钓那么大的金枪鱼？

 

大野悲愤地自责着。

 

“我……我就请你吃了一片……也不用回这么多……呜！”

 

回答他的，是顶入后穴的又一片生鱼片。屁股好凉，都要没知觉了呜……

 

“那怎么行。”松冈手里端着他后半段片的鱼片，“智君这么贪吃。真怕智君吃不饱啊。”

 

“呜……”大野眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，喉咙里咕咚一声，“下面已经够了……上面也想吃嘛……”

 

点在这里？？

 

松冈面上不为所动，心下笑的快要厥过去了。他叼起大野身上放着的生鱼片喂过去，随遇而安的团子居然真的就着这么色情的状态，专注的嚼起鱼片来。

 

“好吃吗？”松冈哭笑不得。

 

大野点头再点头：“好吃……这次真是没白费功夫啊……啊……你又突然……”

 

松冈打开他两只脚踝上的镣铐，把双腿分开成一个方便插入的角度，也不管里面已经被生鱼片喂了个半饱，直接扶着性器长驱直入。

 

原本冰凉的生鱼片被高热的肠穴捂的温暖又柔软，软肉和鱼片一起，从四面八方挤过来，把他的肉棒裹的紧紧的。

 

“好涨……呜啊……”

 

委屈的目光控诉着他的暴行。松冈欺负他欺负惯了，只觉得心里满足的要溢出来了。和他相处久了真的会变成抖S的。自己之前也没有这么恶劣的。

 

“松兄……别生气、别生气了……”团子忽然可怜兮兮地道歉，想抱住松冈的脖子却被手铐限制了行动，只好泪目地望着他，声音又黏又软“下次不会了、下次一定告诉松兄……”

 

看起来他还是很清楚自己犯错误了嘛。在被真正的惩罚之前，先急呼呼的认错了。

 

松冈还是一本正经的样子：“知道错是好事。”咔咔两声打开了剩余的两只手铐，大野身上还剩着几片生鱼片，松冈就保持这个样子把他抱了起来。

 

“啊……鱼片……”大野一脸可惜。

 

啊？

 

难不成还是金枪鱼更重要？

 

松冈感觉自己刚刚好起来的心情又过山车一样掉进了谷底。

 

说到底，和鱼争宠的自己，也实在是太幼稚了。

 

大野勉强把目光从地毯上散落着的生鱼片上移回来，只见松冈又是一脸更加阴翳的表情。他打着哈哈凑过去，在松冈额头上吧唧亲了一口，却没见他的表情有丝毫改善。

 

糟糕。

 

大野意识到杀手锏都没有用了，只能蒙圈地发起呆来。

 

“来……你要的奖励。”松冈阴恻恻地笑起来，“恭喜你钓到金枪鱼。”

 

“呜……！”大野倏地瞠大了眸子，松冈居然就这样虚握着他的腰坐在了沙发上。肉棒一口气顶进了最深的地方。松冈没有给他喘息的时间，立马卡住他的腰肢再度把他拎了起来，拎到两人几乎要分开的地步才又重重地让他坐回去。肉穴里的鱼片似乎都被打碎了，随着松冈的进出被一股一股地挤压出来，空气里似乎都弥漫着一股海鱼的咸腥味。

 

这样大开大合的操弄只来了几回，大野就忍不住啜泣起来：“想射……前面……”

 

哦？还绑着呢。

 

松冈随手扯掉了束缚前面的缎带。大野混乱地大脑里“这次怎么这么爽快”的想法一闪而过，下一秒就被高潮的快感给压了过去，再也没办法思考这个太过深层的问题了。

 

当然到后来，当他射到射不出来，肉棒只能可怜兮兮欲哭无泪地挺着的时候，他自然也就明白了。

 

“恭喜你钓到金枪鱼啊。”

 

脑海里，就只剩松冈一直重复的这句话了。

 

 

之后小团子闹了好几天的别扭。

 

“那是想和松兄一起吃的！”他一遍一遍地重复，重复到最后眼角都有点湿润了。

 

松冈辩解：“可我也吃了啊。你也吃了。不好吃吗？”说着目光中又流露出露骨的调戏，“上面和下面都吃了。”

 

小团子脸一红，呜的一声，钻进松冈怀里又哭又闹，简直像个被人欺负了又不敢欺负回去，只能窝在自家人怀里无理取闹的小孩。

 

哦，他这个比喻有点不对。他可是欺负小团子的人呀。被欺负了之后还照撒娇不误，看起来是没有真的生气啊。

 

但松冈好像估计错了。

 

大野智是舍不得和他冷战的，但是他有一百种方法让他工作不下去。

 

大野智的惯用技能是花式撩人撩完就跑。一开始松冈还一笑而过，到后来就常常看着自己被舔硬了的肉棒和大野智飞速潜逃的身影，好气哦但还是要保持微笑。终于他觉得这样下去自己可能有阳痿的风险，扔掉台本三步两步追上去逮住他狠狠操了一顿，当时大野智是哭着认错了，但是松冈没想到这个人完全操不乖，只会第二天捂着屁股继续来骚扰他。

 

终于松冈被烦的受不了了，只好许诺大野下次陪他一起出海钓金枪鱼。

 

“那你要替我向翔困请假哦。”小团子笑的一脸诡计得逞。

 

松冈恨就恨在自己心不像外表这么黑道。他气的牙痒痒，最终还是撇了撇嘴，一巴掌拍在大野的屁股上：“瞧你那得意样儿。”

 

大野眉毛委屈地皱起来，捂着屁股说好疼，又立马笑嘻嘻地凑过去，踮起脚亲在松冈的脸颊。

 

钓到金枪鱼的小团子，还是拿到奖励啦。


End file.
